


"Lie to Me Then: Moreid"

by housofballoons



Series: 50 Dialogue Prompts: Criminal Minds One Shots [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housofballoons/pseuds/housofballoons
Summary: First of the One-Shot series about Criminal Minds ships based on prompts I found on twitter. It's sad.
Series: 50 Dialogue Prompts: Criminal Minds One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830511
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	"Lie to Me Then: Moreid"

"Lie to me then" Moreid Oneshot:

Derek reached over and grasped Spencer's hand ever so gently, but almost on impulse, Spencer pulled it back. He refused to look up at his once favorite pair of brown eyes that were a part of what was once the face he dreamed of waking up next to.   
"Reid…" his low voice trailed off far, far away. He was searching for the right things to say, for the right way to put it, but his mind was empty. All Derek wanted to do was scoop Spencer up into an embrace and let him know everything would be okay. Spencer's mind, on the other hand, was far, far away, in a make believe world, preferably with the love of his life, doing anything but this.  
"If you have something to say, then just say it," mumbled Spencer. He tapped a beat with his fingers against his knees.  
"I'm trying to," Derek sighed, "but you're not gonna like it."  
"Lie to me then." Spencer painfully looked at him. Derek stared back at the dark hazel eyes that were once his favorite and were a part of what was once the face he dreamed of waking up next to. "Please, just tell me what I want to hear, Morgan."  
"Reid, stop that."  
"Lie to me."  
"I promised you I'd never lie."  
"Yeah, you promised a lot of things."   
Spencer's voice sounded as though it was hanging on by a thin, feeble thread. He jolted up from the couch and started for the bedroom. Derek jumped behind him and grabbed hold of his arm.   
"Don't run away from me. I wish things could have been different."  
Spencer stared at the bedroom door and kept his arching back turned towards the man he used to want to disappear with. He could not face him as he finally allowed one single, lonely drop of emotion to fall to the floor.   
"You and me were supposed to be something special. That's what you said-"  
"And we are. We always have been."  
Morgan walked closer to Reid. He placed his hands on Reid's tensing shoulders. He fought him at first, but Reid could never resist the comfort and warmth that came with Morgan's touch.   
"Just please look at me. For one moment."  
Spencer hesitantly, and ever so slowly, turned and faced Derek. Derek looked at him, the man that he had once wanted to disappear with, with the slightest, most content smile. That smile sent a gentle wave of serotonin down Spencer's spine, his tense shoulders relaxed. They locked eyes.  
"There you are," Morgan grinned.  
"Here I am."  
Derek gently reached for Spencer's hands, only this time, he did not pull away.   
"You are my one, Spencer Reid."  
"Then why are you doing this? Why can't we be together?" Reid asked.  
Derek wiped away a tear and held Spencer's thin face that was white as snow against his dark hands.   
"You deserve the world."  
Spencer stared into the abyss that had became his once forever's eyes, shutting back up his emotions, tensing up his shoulders once more, pulled Morgan's hands off his face and pushed them away.  
"Morgan, I told you I love you."   
"I love you to-"  
"No, that I love you. You never responded."  
Derek opened his mouth to speak but his words staid complacent in his throat. He instead stared emotionally into the eyes of someone who was once his forever.  
"Tell me you love me too."  
"Reid-"  
"Please."  
There was a silence that fell upon the room. Spencer stared helplessly at Derek, in hopes that he had something more to tell him, but there was nothing. There were cars beeping outside, there were doors closing from other apartments on the floor, there was a lonely bird singing in a tree, but Derek's voice was no where to be found.  
"I'm sorry, Reid."  
Spencer turned to the bedroom and in an angry outburst, slammed it shut on Derek's face. Derek placed his hands against the black door, leaned his forehead against it, and pleaded.  
"Reid, please. I wish I could…"   
Spencer sat on the other end of the door, head thrown back and his knees tucked to his chest. He cried, and he tried to catch his breath. He bit down on his lip hard, almost tearing at the skin, trying to stay silent. Derek held himself against the door and breathed. A few tears dripped down the door like raindrops on the kitchen window. He turned and slid down the door, threw his head back against it, and drew his knees to his chest. He cried, and he tried to catch his breath. They breathed, unknowingly, in unison, and in silence, as Spencer pleaded to God that Derek would say what he wanted to hear, and Derek pleaded to God that he'd be given the strength to say it.


End file.
